Talk:24: Live Another Day
Who will be the President in 24: Live Another Day in 2014 ? Since we last left off 24, when Allison Taylor resigned from the presidency, is it possible that 24:Live Another Day will begin with Mitchell Hayworth as her successor in the White House, considering he did serve as her VP ? User:Conservative Democrat 06:14 P.M., August 8, 2013 (CST) :Please, let's use the article's talk pages for discussions about the wiki itself, and not about the show's plot. You can use your own user page to formulate any theories and speculations about the show. Thanks. Thief12 (talk) 01:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) London location filming With extensive local media coverage in London and road closures likely for some scenes, I would say, I'm in a pretty good position to provide updates on this as a Londoner. I'll add stuff as I see it. Mind you, I'll be also be able to play 'spot the geographical error'. --Silent Hunter UK (talk) 17:28, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Remember to keep in mind the Spoiler policy - the only sources for information allowable on the mainspace articles are officially released things. You can't add any details if you spot anything until the episodes air. However, you can keep a working list of filming locations used on a user page - let me know if you want to know how to set one of these up--Acer4666 (talk) 18:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Charles Furness I don't see how the reference provided for Charles Furness is sourced from the show runners. It prefaces all its info with "rumour has it" and "word has been floating around" - how is TVwise.com getting its info?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :The part about him having a guest starring role seems pretty definite. There's also his resume. I know it's not "official" but maybe it would be wise to revise what's acceptable to include. We've already seen that people will try to add new info regardless of where it came from; when it's appeared in multiple places, it seems too strict to keep it out just because X person hasn't explicitly confirmed it. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::You could look at it this way: now that production's started they are production people. So I think it should be okay to "trust" them along with the folks we normally source this stuff from. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::It doesn't seem very definite to me in the article - but regardless, it doesn't seem to have a source other than the performer's resume. :::I thought this sort of thing would come up, which is why I deliberately worded the revised spoiler policy to have a very narrow definition of "show runner". I even specifically mentioned that we shouldn't include personal performer's websites as a source of info. There's enough misinformation flying around on the likes of imdb etc for the previous seasons, so allowing that kind of info for the unreleased episodes would just lead to massive headaches. It's a circular argument to claim that they are production people - "they say they're in the show, therefore they're a production person and are trustworthy, therefore we have to believe them when they say they're in the show"--Acer4666 (talk) 21:13, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::It just seems counter-intuitive to not include multiple-sourced information because it's not from the right place. What would you think about listing them on this page? If in fact some of them don't actually end up being in the show, they'll already be in the list where they belong. --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::These aren't "actors considered for 24 roles" we're talking about, it's "actors who claim they're gonna be on 24". They don't belong on that page, or on any mainspace page until it is confirmed they're in 24. here is a list of people who claim they have appeared on the show in the past; I have many more on my own personal project page; and that is where they have to stay until we confirm they did actually work on the show. The same rules have to apply to not yet aired episodes.--Acer4666 (talk) 01:20, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Naming Is there a settled naming convention for whether this is Live Another Day or Day 9? At the moment it seems slightly random - in that Live Another Day's article is laid out as if it were a different medium to the show (as in, it is similar to 24 rather than Day 1) but it looks like we're going to call the episodes Day 9: Xam-Xam. Should we settle on one or the other? I know scripts reference Day 9 - and my personal preference would be to go with that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know the future of what's going to happen, but the way I interpret what's going on (and if I've understood the American usage of "series" vs. "season" which is different to the UK): :There's the TV programme 24, which consists of two different "series": The original "24" run, which consisted of 8 seasons, then got cancelled; and the reboot "24: Live Another Day", which consists of 1 season (called Day/Season 9) and possibly more... :So in that sense, I see the logic of laying this page out like the 24 page, as it has been described as a "thrilling new series", in the way that the first 8 seasons also made up a "series". Perhaps, if more "live another day" seasons are made, we will have separate pages for Day 9, Day 10, etc. :I also agree that the episodes should be called "Day 9: X:00am-Y:00am" - I feel like "Live Another Day" is too cumbersome to have as a prefix, and I'm not a fan of "LAD:" because it looks like the word "lad", and as I say it's possible that this is only the first season of the "live another day" run--Acer4666 (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::It is a miniseries that is separate from the eight seasons of 24. I've seen it referred to as "Day 9" on the scripts but almost never heard it called "Season 9." My understanding is that, if there are more miniseries in the future, they'll be called 24: A New Subtitle rather than falling under this page as well. LAD will only have one season and twelve episodes. For in-universe stuff, we should use "Day 9" for headers and what-not (thank god - I was scared it was going to have to be "Before Live Another Day", "Live Another Day", "After Live Another Day"). --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC)